Dein Anblick
by Jasuun
Summary: SongFic zu Schandmauls 'Dein Anblick'... Ich weiß, dass es dazu bereits zwei FFs gibt, aber ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen... HPDM ...und was man aus einer verlorenen Wette, so alles machen kann... SLASH


**Disclaimer:** Die Rechte an der Idee liegen bei mir. Die Rechte an allem was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat, liegen bei JKR und zu guter letzt, die Rechte an dem Lied ‚Dein Anblick', liegen bei Schandmaul. Ich habe mir beide Welten nur ausgeliehen und missbraucht. Ich übernehme nicht die Verantwortung an den Spätfolgen oder eventuellen Verletzungen und ich verdiene leider Gottes (…und das von einer bekennenden Heidin), auch kein Geld mit dieser Veröffentlichung. Inspirieren habe ich mich, von Moku und ihrer Geschichte ‚Egoist' lassen. Jeder der auf Animexx liest, sollte einen Sprung zu dieser FF machen (Schleichwerbung).

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

-

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, jedoch nur angedeutet

-

**Genre:** Romantik, Song-Fiction, Fluff, OOC

-

**Warnung:** Es gibt keinerlei Verbindung zu den Büchern

-

**Kapitel:** One-Shot und dabei wird es auch bleiben

-

**Widmung:** Shenendoah, zum Geburtstag, alles Gute, Süße knuddl

-

**Titel:** Dein Anblick

Spannung lag wie ein dichter Nebel über Hogwarts und schien sich vor allem in der großen Halle zu verdichten. Schon seit Tagen warteten die Schüler auf diesen Abend. Den Lehrern, die an ihrem erhöhten Tischen saßen, fiel dies ebenfalls auf. Es war verwunderlich, niemand hatte irgendetwas verlauten lassen. Die Lehrer tappten genauso im Dunklen wie die Schüler, nur mit dem einen Unterschied, dass die Schüler zumindest wussten worum es ging, allerdings wussten sie nicht was genau geschehen würde. Alles fing ganz harmlos an, nur eine kleine Wette zwischen Hermione Granger und Pansy Parkinson. Seitdem Harry Potter den Lord mit Hilfe des Phönixordens besiegt hatte und die meisten Todesser in Gewahrsam genommen wurden, hatte sich zwischen den Häusern Hogwarts eine Art Waffenstillstand gelegt. Natürlich war diese Übereinkunft nicht wirklich von bestand und natürlich gab es noch immer Schüler, die sich trotz allem anfeindeten, aber im Großen und Ganzen hatte sich ein vorsichtiger Frieden über die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei gelegt.

Anfeindungen waren der Hauptgrund für diese Wette und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren es in der Hauptsache Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, die ihre Streitigkeiten nicht lassen konnten. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich, wie schon Jahre zuvor, freikaufen können und hatte Askaban als freier Mann verlassen. Am meisten hatte die Zaubererwelt jedoch überrascht, als kurz darauf bekannt wurde, dass Narzissa Malfoy die Scheidung eingereicht hatte und auch, dass das einzige Kind dieser Verbindung den Kontakt zu seinem Vater abgebrochen hatte. Wochenlang hielten die Malfoys die Zaubererwelt in Atem, vor dem Domizil das sich Draco Malfoy und seine Mutter gekauft hatten, standen die Reporter wie Sardinen in der Dose und hofften darauf einen Blick auf die Beiden zu erhaschen. Erst später wurden die Reporter darauf hingewiesen, dass sich die Beiden gar nicht dort befanden. Malfoy war mit einem blasierten Gesichtsausdruck und seinen ‚Bodyguards' in Hogwarts aufmarschiert. Er hatte sich wie ein Gott aufgeführt, was einigen nicht passte, aber ändern konnte es auch keiner. Die einzigen, die sich nicht davon hatten beeindrucken lassen, waren Harry Potter und dessen Freunde. Harry hatte mit der Schulter und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, an einer Säule gelehnt und den platinblonden Slytherin mit einem schiefen Grinsen beobachtet. Harrys bester Freund hatte neben diesem gestanden und sich lauthals über Malfoys Auftritt aufgeregt, aber selbst dadurch ließ sich keiner stören. Ron stieß Harry in die Seite, da dieser absolut keine Regung zeigte, sondern weiterhin mit verengten Augen auf Malfoy sah. Erst dadurch kam Bewegung in den Jungen mit der Narbe auf der Stirn, die wie ein Blitz aussah. Harry stieß sich von der Säule ab und schlenderte gelangweilt die Stufen in Richtung Gryffindorturm hoch, dicht gefolgt von seinen beiden Freunden Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley. Er blieb nicht einmal stehen als ihm Malfoy eine Beleidigung nach schrie. Harry drehte seinen Kopf nur so weit, dass er den Slytherin ansehen konnte. Ein Hauch von einem Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Lippen, aber das war auch schon seine einzige Reaktion auf den anderen, danach ging er seinen angefangen Weg einfach weiter.

Vermutlich war es Harrys Reaktion auf Malfoys Beleidigung, oder viel mehr sein Nichtreagieren, was den Slytherin dazu antrieb nicht auf den Waffenstillstand einzugehen, vielleicht gab es aber auch einen anderen Grund. So genau lässt sich das jetzt auch nicht mehr nachvollziehen. Manchmal nervten sie ihre Freunde damit, dass sie das Kriegsbeil einfach nicht begraben wollten. Meistens war es sogar so, dass sich diese einfach aus den Streitereien raushielten und die Beiden auch das eine oder andere Mal einfach zusammen in einem Gang stehen ließen und gemeinsam weiterzogen, gefolgt von den Stimmen der beiden. Ihren Höhepunkt erreichten die Beiden jedoch am dem Ende des Quidditchspiels Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Der Kampf, den sich die Beiden Sucher lieferten, überragte sogar den des zweiten Schuljahres und er war auch um einiges gefährlicher als es damals der Fall war. Gryffindor hatte zwar durch Harrys waghalsigen Flug den Schnatz gefangen, allerdings hatte Slytherin trotzdem das Spiel mit einem Vorsprung von nur 20 Punkten gewonnen.

Malfoy hatte anscheinend etwas zu Harry gesagt, denn bei diesem brannten danach die Sicherungen durch und er ging mit geballten Fäusten auf den Slytherin los. Die Verletzungen der Beiden waren nach der Rauferei größer und schwerwiegender, als die die sie von dem Spiel davon trugen. Sie mussten mit Gewalt voneinander getrennt werden, was ihre Freunde dazu veranlasste die beiden gesondert voneinander in die Krankenstation zu bringen.

Keiner, weder Harry noch Draco, erzählten worum es gegangen war. Draco Malfoy hatte nur beschämt seinen Kopf gesenkt als ihn seine Freunde danach fragten. Pansy, die Draco von allen am längsten kannte, war überrascht über diese Reaktion, so hatte sie ihren Freund nie zuvor gesehen. Es sagte ihr aber auch, dass er dieses Mal wohl den Bogen überspannt haben musste.

Harry wiederum tat es Draco gleich, er schwieg sich ebenfalls über das Gesagt aus.

Allerdings stellte sich in den Tagen danach heraus, dass sich die beiden geradezu suchten um sich anzufeinden. Hermione und Pansy hatten dadurch jedoch einen neuen Zeitvertreib gefunden, sie wetteten wann und wo sich die beiden wieder in die Haare bekommen würden und wer von den beiden anfangen würde. Nach einiger Zeit schlossen sich auch noch andere an und es wurde sogar eine Art Wettbüro eingerichtet. Irgendwann hatte man angefangen sogar Wetteinsätze zu verlangen. Anfangs nur harmlose, kleine Einsätze, die jedoch immer größer wurden. Die Einsätze gingen von kleinen Geldbeträgen, über Hausaufgaben machen, bis hin zu kleinen Diebstählen. Allerdings gab es dann auch noch die größeren Einsätze, die sich nun an diesem Abend gipfeln sollte.

Hermione hatte ihre Wette gegen Pansy verloren und musste daraufhin ganze Überzeugungsarbeit in ihrem Haus leisten. Nach langem hin und her konnte sie ihre Hausgenossen doch noch auf ihre Seite ziehen und sie alle konnten mit den Proben anfangen. Verwunderlich für ganz Hogwarts war jedoch die Tatsache, dass nichts die Wände Gryffindors verlassen hatte. Keiner wusste was die Gryffindors tun würden und vor allem wer genau es machen würde.

An den Tischen in der großen Halle saßen die Schüler wie auf heißen Kohlen und warteten ab. Die Gryffindors war fast vollständig und gemeinsam zum Essen erschienen. Manche von ihnen kneteten nervös ihre Hände unter dem Tisch, andere hatten ihren Kopf gesenkt und manche sahen gespannt zu den beiden großen Flügeltüren. Natürlich war aufgefallen, dass sowohl Hermione Granger, wie auch Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas und Neville Longbottom fehlten und vermutlich warteten die Gryffindors auf das Erscheinen von eben diesen.

Seamus, Dean und Neville waren die ersten, die mit einem gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck in der Halle erschienen und sich auch gleich auf ihre Plätze am Gryffindortisch drückten. Kurz darauf kam auch Ron in der Halle an, im Gegensatz zu den anderen war sein Gesicht von leichter Panik geprägt. Er setzte sich so an den Tisch, dass man ihn auf gar keinen Fall von der Tür aus sehen konnte. Mittlerweile sahen alle zu den Flügeltüren und warteten. Hermione war die nächste die erschien und Pansy unverhohlen und siegessicher angrinste. Das Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haarschopf setzte sich ebenfalls hin und schwang unbemerkt von den meisten Bewohner Hogwarts leicht ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin die Halle in Dunkelheit gehüllt wurde. Ein paar der jüngeren Schüler quietschten leise auf, wurden jedoch sofort von ihren Mitschülern angefahren, woraufhin sich wieder eine Grabesstille über die Halle legte.

Leise erklangen die ersten Töne einer mittelalterlichen Musik. Die Klänge erfüllten die gesamte Halle und drangen bis in den letzten Winkel. Mit jedem Ton der Musik erschien eine Kerze, die sich selber entzündete und dann etwas an Höhe gewann und in der Halle schwebte. Nach und nach erschienen immer mehr von den Kerzen und hüllten die große Halle in ein romantisches Licht ein. Eine weitere Person erschien in der Tür, jedoch war sie wegen dem wenig vorhanden Licht kaum zu erkennen, aber dadurch, dass nur noch ein Schüler fehlte, wusste jeder dass es sich dabei um Harry Potter handelte.

Leise, beinahe schüchtern erklang seine Stimme, die jedoch mit jedem weiterem Wort, das über seine Lippen kam, kräftiger und selbstsicherer wurde.

„_Hätte ich einen Pinsel zu zeichnen Dein Antlitz,  
den Glanz Deiner Augen, den lieblichen Mund.  
Ich malte die Wimper, die Braue, Dein Lächeln,  
wie ich es erkannte in jener Stund´."_

Harry machte ein paar Schritte und ein magischer Lichtkegel erschien, der seinen Bewegungen folgte. Er warf einen bösen Blick zu Hermione, der ihr sagen sollte, dass er ihr das nie verzeihen würde. Nicht nur dass sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte bei diesem Blödsinn mitzumachen, sie hatte ihn auch noch in diese absolut lächerlichen Klamotten gesteckt. Er mochte diese braune Raulederhose nicht, genauso wenig mochte er das weiße Hemd, dass ihm Hermione aufgezwungen hatte und bei dem sie die obersten vier Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte. Er wusste nicht welche Reaktion er auf die Mädchen in Hogwarts hatte und es war ihm auch egal. Die Zeiten wo er ihnen nachgegafft und nachgesabbert hatte, waren für ihn vorbei. Schon alleine deshalb, weil er sich bis über beide Ohren verliebt hatte. Harry hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass es eine unerfüllte Liebe bleiben würde und deshalb hoffte er eigentlich nur noch, dass er dieses letzte Jahr hier an dieser Schule so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen konnte.

Harry hatte seinen Kopf leicht gesenkt und sah nun mit seinen grünen Augen, zwischen den in seine Stirn fallenden Fransen, in die Runde. Ein sanftes Lächeln senkte sich auf seine Lippen:

„_Hätte ich eine Flöte zu spielen die Klänge,  
die von Deiner Schönheit und Anmut erzählen.  
Ich spielte den Reigen der himmlischen Tänze,_

_wie in den Gedanken, die mich seither quälen."_

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und sah unauffällig in die Richtung, in der er Draco Malfoy vermutete. Durch das noch immer schummrige Licht konnte er weder Malfoy noch die anderen Slytherins sehen. Harry wusste nicht, dass das mit Absicht so gemacht wurde und wenn, dann hätte er vermutlich den Grund dazu nicht verstanden.

_"Doch weder Bilder, noch Klänge, noch Wort,  
könnten beschreiben, was an jenem Ort,  
mit mir geschehen, als ich Dich gesehen,_

_Du in jener Nacht, den Schein hast entfacht."_

Mittlerweile war Harry genau in der Mitte der großen Halle angekommen, während der gesamten letzten Strophe hatte er in die Richtung der Slytherins gesehen, ohne dass jedoch jemand bestimmt sagen konnte, dass er jemanden von dort ansehen würde. Harry konnte nicht ahnen was sein Blick bei einem ganz bestimmten Slytherin auslöste.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich bereits die Krawatte etwas gelöst, er konnte seine Augen nicht von Harry lassen und musste ihn einfach anstarren und zu seinem eigenen Glück, half ihm das dämmrige Licht dabei ungemein. Falls Harry und Malfoy jedoch glaubten, dass niemand etwas bemerken würde, so hatten sie sich doch sehr getäuscht. Draco Malfoys Freunde beobachteten ihn mit Argusaugen und dasselbe geschah auf der anderen Seite mit Harry Potter.

Harry schloss gerade seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, leicht breitete er seine Arme aus und drehte sich langsam einmal um seine eigene Achse:

„_Die Sonne, die Sterne tragen Kunde von Dir,  
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von Dir,  
jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt,  
trägt Deinen Namen weit mit sich mit…"_

Harrys anfängliche Nervosität war abgeklungen als er bemerkt hatte, dass selbst Malfoy keine Beleidigung für ihn parat hielt und so stellte er sich die Person vor, die er von Anfang an gesehen hatte, als er zum ersten Mal diesen Text gelesen hatte. Er stellte sich das noch immer spitze Kinn vor. Ein zärtliches Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen, als er dieses Kinn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, konnte er weder das Kinn, noch dessen Besitzer ausstehen. Genauso erging es ihm damals mit den schmalen Lippen, die Lippen, die er heute nur zu gerne auf den seinigen Spüren würde. Noch bevor er sich die Augen vorstellen konnte, die ihn mit ihrem Facettenreichtum jeden Tag aufs Neue in Erstaunen versetzen konnten, hatte er seinen nächsten Einsatz. Harry senkte dazu wieder seinen Kopf, mit jedem Millimeter, den sein Gesicht sich wieder den Schülern zuwandte, wurde das Licht in der Halle weniger. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das man so noch nie bei Harry gesehen hatte und seine Augen, mit denen er die Halle um sich herum absuchte, strahlten ein Versprechen aus, das keiner der Schüler erfassen konnte, aber das jeder von ihnen sehen konnte. Harry grinste innerlich, Hermione hatte dieses Lächeln und diesen Blick mit ihm bis zum Umfallen geübt und er hatte sie mit seiner etwas plumpen Art beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

„_Die Sonne, die Sterne tragen Kunde von Dir,  
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von Dir,  
jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt,  
trägt Deinen Namen weit mit sich mit…"_

Die Halle lag nun in vollkommener Dunkelheit da und keiner der Schüler konnte Harry noch sehen. Dieser nutze diesen Schutz um schnell seine Position zu wechseln. Harry hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht sich die Schritte zu merken, die er gehen musste um an den Slytherintisch zu kommen. Der Gedanke, der sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte nachdem ihm klar wurde, wozu er sich da von Hermione hatte nötigen lassen, war eigentlich ganz simpel. Wenn er sich schon vor der ganzen Schule zum Affen machen ließ, dann schon richtig und er würde das Ganze auch noch ganz Slytherinlike ausnutzen und der Person, an die er sein Herz verloren hatte, einen Kuss stehlen. Nur für sich zählte er die Schüler ab an denen er vorbei schlich, bis er genau hinter demjenigen stand, der sein Ziel war. Er trat nahe an diesen heran und war sich dann ganz sicher richtig zu sein, als er in der Dunkelheit die Farbe der Haare ausmachen konnte. Das Licht würde erst wieder bei der nächsten Strophe einsetzen, bis dahin war er für die meisten Schüler unsichtbar. Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich zum Ohr des anderen beugte um flüsternd die nächste Strophe nur für diesen zu singen:

„_Hätte ich eine Feder zu schreiben - die Worte,  
die dich umgarnen wie silbernes Licht.  
Ich schriebe von Liebe, von Nähe und Hoffnung,  
und schrieb die Sehnsucht hinaus in das Nichts."_

Harry hatte beim ersten Wort eine Hand auf die Schultern, unter der Slytherinrobe, gelegt und strich danach mit eben dieser über den Hals hinab zur Brust. Genau über dem Herzen des Slytherins ließ er seine Hand ruhen und konnte dadurch den starken Herzschlag des anderen spüren. Kurz stockten Harrys Worte, weil er darüber überrascht war. Allerdings schockte ihn Draco Malfoy, denn um niemand anderen handelte es sich bei dem Slytherin, dann um so mehr, als er plötzlich dessen kühle Hand auf der seinigen spürte, die schon fast zärtlich über Harrys Haut fuhr. Harry schnappte nur für Draco hörbar nach Luft. Kurz überdachte er sein Vorhaben noch einmal und entschied dann, dass die verbliebene Zeit noch ausreichen würde. Sanft glitten seine Lippen über Malfoys Wange. An der Schläfe angekommen, drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die weiche Haut. Harry konnte ein unwilliges Schnauben von Malfoy hören, allerdings blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr um darauf zu reagieren. Schnell zog sich Harry wieder von Draco Malfoy zurück, da in wenigen Augenblicken das Licht wieder die Halle erhellen würde, was dann auch langsam geschah. Harry wollte sich ein paar Schritte entfernen, wurde jedoch, durch Gregory Goyle daran gehindert, der ihn kurzerhand zwischen sich und Draco Malfoy auf die Bank zog.

„_Doch weder Bilder, noch Klänge, noch Wort,  
könnten beschreiben, was an jenem Ort,  
mit mir geschehen, als ich Dich gesehen,  
Du in jener Nacht, den Schein hast entfacht."_

Harry war etwas aus dem Konzept, so war das von ihm nicht geplant gewesen, er hob seinen Kopf etwas an und sah das breite Grinsen von Blaise Zabini. Endlich dämmerte es Harry, das Ganze war ein abgekartetes Spiel. Harry legte den Kopf etwas schief und übersah dabei den Blick, den Draco genau auf seinen Hals warf und auch wie sich dieser unbewusst die Lippen befeuchtete.

„_Die Sonne"_, fing Harry zu singen an und lenkte dann mit einer Armbewegung die Bewohner Hogwarts auf den Gryffindortisch. Die Schüler Gryffindors standen alle von ihren Plätzen auf und hatten somit die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich gelenkt. Harry nutze diesen Umstand um Draco, der ja neben ihm saß, einen schnellen Blick zuzuwerfen. Was er in dessen Augen zu lesen bekam, überraschte ihn ein weiteres Mal. In den grauen Augen stand so viel Wärme, wie er es dem Slytherin niemals zugetraut hatte. Harry konnte nicht widerstehen, er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Dracos Knie und drückte dieses leicht. Scheu lächelte er den Slytherin an, ehe er sich wieder von diesem abwandte und auch seine Hand von dessen Bein nahm.

„_Die Sterne tragen Kunde von Dir,  
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von Dir,  
jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt,  
trägt Deinen Namen weit mit sich mit…"_

Genauso schnell wie die Gryffindors aufgestanden waren, setzten sie sich auch wieder hin und überließen Harry das Feld.

„_Die Sonne, die Sterne tragen Kunde von Dir,  
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von Dir,  
jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt,  
trägt Deinen Namen weit mit sich mit…"_

Harry holte aus seiner Situation am Slytherintisch das Beste heraus. Er schwang sich während des länger andauernden instrumentalen Einsatzes auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann seitlich auf die Tischkante. Er warf einen Blick zu Hermione und zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Während ihn seine Freundin unverhohlen angrinste, versteckte sich Ron noch immer so gut es ging vor Harry. Der Goldjunge wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte, genauso wie er wusste, dass er nach diesem Lied, ein ernstes Gespräch mit seinen Freunden führen musste. Wenn er gewusst hätte was die beiden machen würden, hätte er ihnen nie erzählt für wen sein Herz schlug und warum er sich ständig mit Draco prügelte. Er hätte weder Hermione noch Ron gesagt, dass das für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit war wenigstens etwas Nähe zu dem Slytherin zu haben. Harry wurde ruckartig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er etwas an seinem Bein spürte und zwar an demjenigen, dass er noch immer auf der Sitzbank hatte. Er sah an seinem Bein hinab und entdeckte einen Arm, der in einer schwarzen Robe steckte. Als seine grünen Augen dem Verlauf des Armes folgten, endeten diese in der Schulter von Draco Malfoy. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, er hoffte, dass er nicht rot wurde und wenn doch, dass es keiner bemerken würde. Im Moment verstand er seine Welt nicht mehr, noch heute Morgen hatten er und Malfoy sich gestritten und nun das. Harry sah Draco in die Augen, allerdings konnte er darin nichts erkennen was darauf schließen ließ, dass dieser nur einen Schabernack mit ihm trieb. Weiter kam Harry mit seinem Wirrwarr aus Gedanken nicht mehr:

„_Die Sonne, die Sterne tragen Kunde von Dir"_

Harry sah zu seinen Hauskameraden hinüber, die sich während seines Satzes bereits erhoben hatten und nun den von ihm angefangen Refrain weiter sangen.

_"Jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von Dir,  
jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt,   
trägt Deinen Namen weit mit sich mit…"_

Wieder wurde Harry überrascht, als sich zu den Gryffindors nun auch noch Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gesellten und die drei Häuser zusammen den Refrain des Liedes sangen.

„_Die Sonne, die Sterne tragen Kunde von Dir,  
jeder Lufthauch erzählt mir von Dir,  
jeder Atemzug, jeder Schritt"_

Jeder Schüler aus den anderen Häusern hatte ein Pergament in der Hand und das Zwinkern, das ihm Hermione zeigte, sagte Harry, dass sie dahinter steckte. Er nickte ihr dankbar zu, so machte nicht nur er sich zum Affen sondern ganz Hogwarts mit ihm. Nun nicht ganz, Slytherin hatte sich bisher brav aus dem ganzen herausgehalten, aber das zählte ihm Moment für Harry nicht. Noch immer spürte er Dracos Finger an der Haut an seinen Beinen, diese ließen einfach nicht zu, dass er auch einen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Zumindest konnte er seine Gedanken gerade noch davon abhalten in andere Regionen zu rutschen. Mit sehr viel Willenskraft und hoher Anstrengung brachte er seine Gedanken dazu, sich von seinen Beinen und Malfoys Finger zu entfernen und dieses Lied doch noch zu beenden, bevor jemand etwas bemerken würde.

„_Trägt Deinen Namen weit mit sich mit…"_, setze Harry in den Refrain der Schüler mit ein. Er ließ die letzten Worte jedoch langsamer in der Halle verklingen als die anderen. Zusammen mit seinem letzten Wort, schwand auch das Licht aus der Halle und das blieb auch für einige Sekunden so, ehe die große Halle wieder hell beleuchtet wurde. Die Schüler die noch saßen sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf und klatschten Beifall, allerdings verstummte dieser Beifall sehr schnell wieder, als sie bemerkten, dass Harry gar nicht mehr da war.

Draco Malfoy hatte die Dunkelheit dazu genutzt um Harry aus der Halle hinauszuzerren und diesen dann in einem Gang, etwas Abseits von der großen Halle, gegen eine Mauer zu drücken. Harry spürte genau den so vertrauten Körper des anderen an seinen eigenen. Draco erging es mit Harrys Körper nicht anders. Noch bevor Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte, legten sich die von ihm so heiß begehrten Lippen auf die seinigen und er wurde von dem Slytherin regelrecht in den Boden geküsst. Den restlichen Abend und auch die darauf folgende Nacht wurden die beiden nicht mehr gesichtet. Es stellte sich für die beiden heraus, dass sie aus denselben Gründen heraus ständig die Streitigkeiten mit dem anderen gesucht hatten. In dieser einen Nacht hatten sich die beiden ausführlich ausgesprochen und dabei nichts ausgelassen und sie hatten gemeinsam einen Plan ausgearbeitet, wie sie sich an ihren Freunden rächen würden. Denn, dass hinter dieser Sache beide Seiten standen, stand sowohl für Harry wie auch Draco fest.

-

-

-

-

Aber die Rache der beiden ist eine andere Geschichte und sollte von jemand anderem erzählt werden. An einem anderen Ort und zu einer anderen Zeit. Mit anderen Worten und in einem anderem Stil. Womit wir bei etwas anderem wären:

Liebe Shene!

Auch wenn dies, wie du ja bereits weißt, nur eine Arbeit von zweieinhalb Stunden war, hoffe ich, dass dir mein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk trotzdem gefällt und ich dir damit eine Freude bereiten konnte.

In einem meiner Lieblingsbücher hat eine der Hauptpersonen ebenfalls die magische dreißig erreicht gehabt und meinte daraufhin: „Jenseits der dreißig, fangen die Wehwehchen an." Nun ich muss gestehen: Er hat gelogen. g Ich halte mich viel lieber an ein anderes Sprichwort: „Man ist immer nur so alt, wie man sich fühlt." Und ich muss es wissen, immerhin bin etwas älter als du. g Ja ja, ich weiß, es handelt sich gerade einmal um ein halbes Jahr, aber älter ist älter. g

Ich wünsche dir:

Dass du niemals vergisst, wie es ist ein Kind zu sein und, dass du in jeder Situation, in die du geraten solltest, stets ein Licht bei dir hast, das dir den Weg weist und dich auf den Pfad zurückbringen soll, auf dem du gerne wandeln möchtest.

Ich wünsche dir:

Dass du stets Freunde an deiner Seite hast, die dich bei der Hand nehmen und bei dir sind, egal wie dunkel, die Zukunft auch aussehen mag.

Natürlich wünsche ich dir auch das übliche, wie Gesundheit, Glück und Frieden.

chu

Shad


End file.
